Try To Hide
by PikaGirl260
Summary: Athe Kirakina knows that she's never been normal, spending each day of her childhood plagued by terrifying monsters that refused to leave her alone and haunted her throughout her entire life. And, when she learns of a terrifying secret, she is forced to turn to the two people of whom she was desperate to avoid: The sons of Satan. RinxOC
1. Chapter 1: Cautious Start

As I set my eyes upon the unbelievably enormous structure that forms True Cross Academy, my breath is taken from me as I let out a gasp of pure awe that is formed by just the sight of this magnificent building. So this is where I will be attending not only High School, but Cram School as well? Even though Cram School isn't actually a part of the daily school life; it's a place where teenagers, like me, are able to train to become Exorcists, the slayers of evil demons who threaten to harm humans as well as the planet that we walk on. Which is why I have to help in putting a stop to them!

You see, ever since I was a child, I've been able to see demons and interact with them, though it usually consisted of them taunting and teasing me, pulling my hair and clothes when I was at school or even during my sleep. It terrified me to the core and I'll never be able to forget that kind of fear; if I want to become and Exorcist, I'm going to have to keep that terror fresh since it will remind me of what I'm fighting for. I wish to rid the world of demons so that they can't cause suffering upon children who are like I was. My goal is to eradicate fear so that those children will never have to live in terror any more; I know how it feels to see things that others can't and then have those people call you insane or an attention seeker. It's possibly one of the worst feelings in the world.

Cautiously proceeding forward, I pull a chunk of my blonde hair over my ears so that it falls in a cascade over my collarbone, not wanting to show them to anyone in the fear that they'll mock me or, even worse, turn against me. However, I doubt that such a thing will happen if the rumours about the Cram School are correct. I guess that there's only one way to find out if what almost every Exorcist is saying is actually the truth and they're not just trying to intimidate me. For, beyond the doors that I now stand outside of, getting to them with the use of a certain key that Mephisto issued to me upon my request to enrol in Cram School, lies possibly the two most feared demons in the entire world of Exorcists. The sons of the demon king, Satan.

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves, double checking in my little compact mirror that my ears are completely hidden behind the locks of my golden hair, I apply necessary pressure to the door that lies in front of me so that it will allow me to enter the place where I will be attending Cram School from this day on-wards. However, I can't seem to shake the fear of what may await me; I have no idea as to what I'm in store for in this place and I don't know how long I'll be able to hide away from these people. Especially with demons in the room.

The second the doors slip open under my pressure, every single pair of eyes drift in my direction, all of them instantly glazing over in uncertainty since I'm guessing that new arrivals aren't a common occurrence here. And, no doubt, I have already managed to spot one of the two demons that I was expecting to house themselves in this classroom. In the front row of the room, idly drawing patterns on the wooden desk with his finger, sits a male around my age with cosmic blue hair that changes its colour depending on the light, being black in some positions and navy in others. But he's one of them; it doesn't take a genius to work that out since he has no regard for even trying to cover up his pointed ears.

"Welcome. You must be the new student," a cheerful voice emits from a place to my right, though I barely acknowledge it since my full focus is keeping the cosmic male in sights at all times; it would be stupid to enter a room where the sons of Satan may dwell without taking caution. That's just basic Exorcist instinct, to always display apprehension towards demons, no matter how dangerous or threatening. Some may argue that I'm taking this a bit too far, however, I refuse to let my guard down until he's no longer in my presence. "It's Kirakina, right? Athe Kirakina?" The voice questions once more, now grasping my attention and causing me to shift my head in its direction. However, fear pulses through me when I discover that the owner of the voice is the second one, his pointed canines extremely visible when he presents me with a 'friendly' welcoming grin.

"Yeah." Is all I say, desperate to avoid conversing with this demon as much as possible; I can barely stand being in the same room with both of them, let alone talking with one! I just can't seem to tolerate this level of fear; it's the highest that it's ever been, even counting the terror that I felt towards demons as a child. This is greater; I can barely feel anything else apart from the paralyzing fear that completely swallows my mind and body. But I have to keep my resolve; I can't submit to the terror when I must focus on also being cautious so that I don't fall prey to the two demons.

"Ok, well, my name is Yukio Okumura and I'm your teacher for today's class. If you'd like to take a seat, feel free whilst we wait for the others to turn up." Though everything about him projects kindness, I can't help but feel suspicious and hostile; my father always taught me to never trust a demon, no matter the size, shape or personality.

With no other words, I simply escape to the back of the classroom, hoping that it will allow me to observe their behaviour without them getting too suspicious of me; it's only natural for someone like me to want to study how they operate around other humans since they _are_ demons after all. However, with every step I make, the cosmic blue's eyes follow me and don't break from my body as he seems to assess me, his brows furrowed as if he's confused or trying to figure out my personality and my reasons for acting so coldly towards his brother. I never knew that it were possible for demons to be so naive.

It seems that, the second that I settle down into my place on the back row, secluded from the few individuals that occupy the same classroom, everyone else begins to turn up at once. And, when I say 'everyone else', I mean a group of three boys and one female among the mix. The boys in the group differ from each other in appearance completely, looking like the biggest group of oddballs that I've ever seen banded together. However, though I must always judge demons, I can't say anything against these people since I don't even know them in the slightest, meaning that it wouldn't be fair to create an assumption based on appearance alone.

The female, however, doesn't seem to be a part of their group when she breaks off to head for the front row, about to take her place next to the raven-haired male. I wonder if she knows about him and just what he is; I doubt that any of them would stick around if they found out the truth. Her hair is mid-length and blonde like mine, the tips just brushing her shoulders as they fall straight with no kind of curl or wave to them. She seems to have a sweet face, that of a kind and generous person who may be a little shy and unwilling to open up to just anyone. However, her passionate green eyes contradict this, highlighting that she has enormous strength, though it may be dormant and awaiting the correct moment to break out.

And there I go again, deducing all that I can from appearance alone. This is nothing new, though; I've been able to conclude someone's rough personality just by assessing how they look for as long as I can remember. I guess that you could call it some kind of 'special gift'. I watch as the girl lowers herself down into her chair, greeting the demon with a warm smile on her face as if he doesn't phase her in the slightest. There's no way that she knows about his true nature; she'd be running terrified if she did. Right?

Just as class is about to begin, I catch the eyes of the teacher, Mr. Okumura, and he seems to project some sort of sympathetic look which partners one of disappointment. I guess he doesn't like the fact that I don't plan on socializing with anyone here; I just want to become an Exorcist and begin my quest of ridding the Earth of all demons. Then, his gaze alters its path until his eyes direct on the female who entered with the group of boys. "Shiemi, could you go and sit at the back for today so that our new student has some company, please?" He asks of her with a warm tone in his voice with the words that he speaks. He may be able to fool everyone here, acting with a kind persona, but there's no way that his trickery will deceive me!

"Oh. Sure thing. Looks like you're sitting this lesson alone, Rin." She giggles as Rin's face crumples in disappointment, a dissatisfied pout playing on his lips as she leaves his side, making her way over to me with a light smile on her face. I don't understand how she can be so close to these demons; she seems like such a lively and lovely person! Every aspect of her reflects kindness and care for others. How did she end up becoming friends with _them_?

Though the class seems to last forever, I actually find myself learning some extremely useful and helpful details that will definitely assist me in becoming an even better Exorcist. The only problem is that, though I may already have some experience in the field and have a vast knowledge on many different kinds of demon, I'm still considered a Page, meaning that I'm at the bottom of the class right now. However, it seems that the problem is only mine since Mr. Okumura is willing to offer me extra classes in our spare time to make up for it, which is something that I really don't feel comfortable with!

As I'm about to leave, Shiemi, who I've spent the entire lesson getting to know through partnering with her for the work that we were set, ensnares my wrist in her hand and prevents me from going anywhere, her emerald eyes searching my own as if she's trying to figure me out.

"What is it, Shiemi? Something wrong?" I question with a little too much innocence in my voice since I think I know what the problem is and that it most likely involves the demon chlidren. However, I also know that Shiemi is incredibly shy, so I have to handle her emotions with delicacy if I want answers from her, hence why I speak with a soft tone which should allow her to open up to me.

"Well... It's just-"

"-Hey, newbie. What you got against the twins?" One of the males from the group of three who entered the class with Shiemi cuts her off, his voice much harsher and aggressive which must reflect his personality, which is also further highlighted by his unnecessary amount of piercings in his ears. This one's going to require a lot of self-confidence to deal with.

"I would tell you but it's not something that I can explain," I reply back in a blunt tone, trying my very hardest to keep myself from looking directly at him, treating him as if he's an animal who can be provoked by mere eye contact. To my surprise, he actually lets slip a little bit of laughter that turns my cheeks slightly pink with embarrassment, though I'm not sure as to why. "What's so funny?!" I demand, trying to use aggression to cover up my slight humiliation, though I have no reason to feel that way in the first place.

"Oh, come on! It's because they're demons, isn't it?" He says with a little more volume to his voice, gaining the attention of a couple of the surrounding people. Even Rin's head seems to slightly turn in our direction as if he's trying to get a better grasp on our conversation.

"Not just any demons," I growl through gritted teeth, my fists beginning to curl as anger slowly swells within me at the thought of what Satan's destructive powers have taken away from my life. I can't ever forgive him, nor will I ever accept his children as my friends. I can barely stand to look at them.

"Yeah, we know. But it doesn't bother us so why the hell does it bother you?!" Now, his voice has risen to little less than a shout, attracting everyone's attention until each person is focusing on our argument, one that I don't even feel it necessary to have since he should just be able to accept the fact that I'm enraged that I have to share a classroom with demons like them. I don't care if it bothers _him _or not; he's obviously messed up in the head if it doesn't. Before I can even stop it, the anger within me quickly explodes and I can't prevent that damage from writhing out of my grasp.

"Satan killed my family! He killed my parents before I even knew them, burned them alive with full knowledge of what he was doing! And you expect me to just ignore the fact that _they_ share his blood?! If you think that I plan to so much as consider them acquaintances, then you have another thing coming!" With no other words and tears raging from my eyes as my mind casts back to the fact that my real parents were torn from me before I could even meet them, I instantly flee from the classroom. I don't know where I'm going, but I just know that anywhere but here is good enough for me.

That way, none of them will be able to see the white flames that curl around my body and flicker up into the accepting air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**White flames... What?! I guess you all know why she was so desperate to keep her ears hidden now, don't you x'D But still, how do you think the others will react when they eventually find out about this? And, from experience, we all know that, in the world of Blue Exorcist, whenever there's fear, a demon isn't far away who looks to possess you o.O With all of the terror within her, Athe seems like a pretty easy target... I guess the next update will reveal all :O**


	2. Chapter 2: White Flames

Somehow, though I have no idea as to how, I end up weeping next to a marvelous fountain which spills out its water as I do with my tears, the sun causing the constantly flowing liquid to glisten with a crystal effect as the light dances about on its surface. Though everything about the surrounding area screams 'peaceful', I can't help but allow my mind to dwell in my own tragic past. Well, I don't even know if it's true; I was told the story by my parents, the ones who adopted me when Satan ripped away my true family.

According to them, my mother was a disciple of Satan and aspired to help him into Assiah, the world of humans and light. However, he was unable to travel to Assiah unless he possessed the body of a living thing on Earth that was able to sustain his power. This, of course, was impossible; not many were capable of wielding such strength without having their bodies torn apart by raging blue flames.

However, my father was mortal and pulled my mother to the light, ending her wish to assist Satan in his return and convincing her to live as a human alongside him. She agreed, though she still possessed the powers that Satan had blessed her with, as well as all of his other disciples. The power to summon white flames, a talent she passed to me when I was born.

Both of them planned to raise me with knowledge of my powers, a legacy that was passed over to the ones who adopted me when they were both killed. According to my adoptive parents, my mother and father feared Satan since my mom had turned her back on him due to my dad's persuasion. With the possibility that Satan would try to target them and kill them both, they handed me over to their closest friends who are the ones that I know as my parents today.

Though it seems like the story ends there, it doesn't; on the night of the day that they gave me up to ensure my own safety, Satan killed them, but not in the way that anyone could've predicted. In an attempt to find a suitable vessel in which to roam Assiah, Satan possessed as many bodies as he could, demon or mortal. And, as any lord would do, he turned to his disciples first of all.

He tried to possess both of my parents, causing their bodies to be ripped apart by the power that they were unable to wield. Because of him, they died before I could ever meet them. How can I forgive that? That's why I despise Rin and Yukio; they share the blood of the one who murdered my real parents, an act that I can never accept nor forgive. In my eyes, they are just as guilty as him; his blood resides within them and I will never be able to dismiss that fact.

Though my crying eventually ceases, the sobs still continue which causes me to feel as hopeless as I probably look; how am I supposed to learn anything in Cram School about becoming an Exorcist when I refuse to even look at the one who's teaching me, the thought of his relation to Satan constantly invading my mind?!

Suddenly, I hear the patter of footsteps on the cobbles that pave the ground, causing my head to lift slightly in order to get a glimpse at who's advancing towards me. My stomach lurches when I'm met with the sight of the cosmic-haired son, Rin, his hair nearing that of a cobalt colour in the harsh sun, his eyes raging azure in the light.

Instantly, acting upon instinct since I'm no longer in class, my hand flies to my hip where I secured a gun under my clothing, the ammunition consisting of silver bullets that are perfect for taking out demons. I position the gun in his direction and he instantly halts in his tracks, his cerulean eyes wide with fear, as well as having a hint of surprise in them as well.

"Stay back!" I demand, clicking a bullet into place just to emphasize that I'm not scared to shoot him if he gets any closer to me. The fear that's pulsing through my veins is the only thing that's keeping me up and securing the gun's position in my trembling hands. Though I hate him and his brother, their presence is still enough to terrify me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he says in a gentle tone that I don't buy for a minute, my finger curling around the trigger as he places his left foot forward in an attempt to move closer towards me, his right arm extended as if he's trying to tame me. With this movement, I place my own left foot behind me, keeping the distance equal again.

"Don't come any closer, demon!" I scream at him, the terror extremely evident in my voice, if my translucent skin and trembling limbs weren't enough to already convince him of my pure fear. He seems to ease off a little, obviously registering how petrified I am of him and taking it into account.

"Can't you just hear me out?" He says with more volume to his voice, a harsher tone carried from his mouth as the frustration of trying to deal with me begins to build more and more. Once again, ignoring my previous order, he takes yet another step forward, knowing that I can't back away any more without falling into the fountain. Out of blind panic, my finger pulls back on the trigger and the bullet is instantly sent in his direction with an extremely loud crashing sound that rings through my ears. I said 'stay back'.

Rin instantly stumbles back a couple of paces with a pained yelp as his hand clasps the area just below his collarbone, crimson beginning to blossom on his shirt from where the bullet hit and snaking through the gaps between his fingers, tracing lines of scarlet down his skin. However, I just stand there and observe as the pain washes over him and threatens to drag him under completely, frozen to the place in which I stand due to the overpowering element of fear that possesses my entire being. I just shot him.

That thought swirls around my head over and over as Rin's face slowly creases up due to the pain that he's feeling becoming more and more dominant with every passing second. However, to my utter shock, his eyes direct back towards me, his mouth hanging open slightly to allow the ragged pants to sound. Is he trying to make me regret my actions?! "Look, Athe. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry about what Satan did to your life but that isn't _our_ fault!" Those last few words make the fear to wash away, only to be replaced by rage, causing me to click another bullet into place.

"You share his blood! You're one of his children! Do you really expect me to listen to what you're saying and believe it? I wasn't raised by two idiots; I was brought up by some of the most powerful Exorcists in Japan and they've taught me to never trust your kind. So keep away from me, demon!" The worlds growl from the back of my mouth whilst I concentrate on tightening my focus and aim; next time, I won't hesitate to shoot him right through the heart.

"Just because we share the same blood, it doesn't mean that we're anything like him! Yukio and I are different and we loathe Satan for what he's done to our lives, this being one of many. Because of him, we're judged by Exorcists everywhere, unable to show our faces to most of them in the fear that they'll kill us on the spot. Do you have any idea how awful that feels?! To be judged right away without even an attempt to get to know us. We're not like him, Athe; we're so much better." Though every single instinct of mine is desperate to pull that trigger and kill him right now, I can't help but feel conflicting emotions beginning to swell inside me. Guilt. Sympathy. Regret. All of these come into play.

Due to my head telling me hundreds of different things all at once, I begin to buckle under the pressure, the gun falling from my hands so that I can grasp the roots of my hair, digging my fingernails into my scalp as if it will help me collect my thoughts again. "Athe?!" Rin exclaims, unsure of what's happening to me as my emotions create a powerful torrent within me, threatening to consume me if nothing is done. Do I believe him? Am I willing to look past the fact of his family tree and become friends?

_No; he's the _son_ of Satan! Kill him whilst you have the chance; you'll never get another one like this. He's unprotected; he's worrying about you! Kill him! Do it... NOW!_

Unable to keep up with my own thoughts, I merely let out a shrill scream, my body bursting into the white flames that I so desperately try to hide from everyone along with my demon self. My hair whips about in a violent dance, revealing my pointed ears that rest on the sides of my head. The white fire consumes the small area around my body, raging in a frenzy as they've finally had the chance to be released.

"Athe!" Another voice shouts, one that I recognize right away since he's been the one teaching me for an entire lesson. Yukio. "Athe, you need to calm down; you're going to get yourself injured!" He tries to reach me with his words alone, choosing the correct decision to stay away from me; I don't know what I'll do if they get any closer. However, that doesn't stop Rin from trying. "Rin, what are you doing?!" Yukio cries out to his brother, who's inching closer to me with every step that he takes.

_Stay away!_ I scream in my head, before hurtling a spit of white flames towards his body, unable to control my own actions. It's as if my body has taken over my mind, attacking anything and anyone who dares to come close. However, the fire misses him and he keeps moving forward, his arm extended towards me just like before I shot him, trying to remind me that I need to get a grip and think instead of acting out of fear and uncertainty.

"Athe, listen to me. You don't want to hurt us. Deep down, you know that you'd never be able to. I can see it in your eyes just like I could when you shot me. Missing my heart wasn't an accident; your fear took over and you lost control. You could've killed me, easily in fact, but you didn't. I know that, somewhere inside you, there's a voice that's crying out for you to believe me. Please, Athe. We'd never do anything to hurt you." If it weren't for Rin speaking these words, I may have attempted to set my flames upon him again. However, when I consider what he's saying, I know that he's right; I was too scared to kill him. I always will be because the voice that's telling me to accept him comes from my heart.

All of a sudden, the fire around me quells along with my resolve to fight against the feeling of longing to accept them as my friends. Rin's right; it was Satan who killed my parents and they had nothing to do with it. I was just so full of rage, unable to understand that they have no lust to kill humans in the slightest! After all, Rin's training to become an Exorcist, just like me.

As my flames disappear, so does every ounce of my energy, causing my body to fall towards the ground as unconsciousness starts to take over, my vision blurring whilst all of the colours begin to grow dim. However, I can barely feel Rin's arms as they slide under my back, halting my descent to the ground with his soft embrace. Why could I never see it before? He's not a demon at heart; his heart is human.

"I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Woah, Athe! Don't you think shooting Rin was a bit much?! And what's gonna happen to her now that she's revealed her powers to the boys? No doubt they're gonna wanna help her, but what if they tell everyone else as well in the Cram School? How would they react? Would they freak out like they did with Rin? And what's going to become of Athe now that she's blacked out in the middle of the school? I guess you'll find out next time ;)**


End file.
